Jewel Duel
by Shakalos123
Summary: Takes place after "Alone Together" after their whole fusion fiasco, Steven and Connie befriends several new people, unaware that this chain of events will bring forth a major change in the way things go. AU with small elements of Rise of the TMNT, Miraculous, and Persona 5.


**Crystal calamity!**

 **Here's another fic to rape everyone's minds with. This time, it's a semi-crossover between Steven Universe and Land of the lustrous. If you don't know what that is, it's pretty much an anime version of SU. Here's the rundown:**

 **After the whole fiasco with Steven and Connie fusing for the first time, they encounter three mysterious people, a young girl with gold arms, a Boy with a black gem on his right hand, and a girl with a red gem in her chest. Quickly, the five became friends, and the chaos begins there. Join Steven, Connie, Oswald, Gwen, and Phos (Phosphophyllite) and more as they juggle with the recreation of the lost crystal gem army, hiding this from their friends, the diamond authority, and more… hey, at least Connie gets a gem this time too.**

 **Yeah, In here, the entire group from land of the lustrous lives in a field near beach city, and Oswald and Gwen aren't really all who they appear. this is set after "alone together" so needless to say, Lapis is free, Ocs are plentiful in here, and I've extended the timeline a tiny bit for more space to use for the fic. also, to make up for some things i'll be changing, here's a quick little preview of some of the changes I'm making on this show:**

 **Connie will have some fencing lessons before pearl trains her.**

 **Phos will still have her old hair instead of the cut version, and she doesn't have her head removed yet either.**

 **Steven will know and have access to his shield and abilities, but only for a few seconds.**

 **there will be more Diamonds and more gems**

 **pairings: OCXPhosXOC, Stevonnie (the pairing), slight five way harem between the five, and a tiny chance of a big harem. also, quite a bit of OCs and gems to add in the harem too.**

 **for a bit, there will be some parallels to some other series, but not enough to make it a multi crossover. the most prominent ones being Tales of Berseria, TMNT, and God of War. also, this Prologue will be how they met. the next chapter will be years later.**

 **Let's see how this thing fares. Chapter start.**

* * *

Prologue:

How they all met.

* * *

after the whole stevonnie fiasco, Steven and Connie grew a lot in terms of their friendship, they took even more playdates together, jamming sessions, and even went to see a movie or two, but to the common eye, some might say that they were actually going on dates.

of course, they both denied it when someone brought that up, they were just friends. (for now.)

but all of that changed when they met three people... in the middle of a street fight...

* * *

"hey Steven, what's that over there?" Connie asked, pointing to a few people grouped up.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this..." Steven answered.

"...let's go check it out!" both said simultaneously, running towards the group until they were within earshot. in the clearing were three unique characters surrounded by around twelve thugs.

"alright, if you don't want to die, then hand over your money, and all of your valuables." one thug said to the three unique characters.

the first one was a male with chocolate skin and eyes of pitch black, with a pure white diamond shaped pupil on his left eye. he wore an ebony jacket, pants, shoes, and shirt, completing a black theme with the male. A marking of a dark gem embedded out of the back of his hands and sable veins ran up his arms.

the second one was a girl with crimson hair and creamy white skin. she consisted of a pink shirt with a darker shaded red jacket over it with a red skirt and slippers, completing a red scheme. A blood red gem was lodged in her chest. an odd feature was a slim scar was on her forehead, slightly glowing a vermilion aura.

the third one was also female, with mint green hair and eyes and ghastly white skin. she wore a black ensemble of a shirt, shorts, and heel shoes. her most notable feature were the stocking like legs with a swirl of ebony and ivory shades. In addition, there were the pure golden sheen that covered her limbs. in the bright sunlight, it looked like her hair glistened as if it were made of jewels.

"... um... what?" the male said, sounding completely bored.

"you heard us!" another thug yelled, brandishing a knife.

"oh, I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over the sound of your loud yapping." the male retorted.

"Ozzy, I think we're being mugged." the red haired girl said, also sounding amused.

"yeah... by a pack of chihuahuas." "Ozzy" added.

"... what's a Chee-wa-wa?" the third girl said, sounding confused.

"W-Wha... are you MOCKING us!?" the thugs said together.

"oh no! no no no... okay fine, yeah." the male said, enraging the group into rushing them, knives held high.

"NO!" Steven and Connie shouted, Steven focusing really hard with his hands outstretched.

suddenly, the three people were shielded by a large pink bubble, breaking all of the knives the thugs had on them.

"What the!?" the red girl said.

"a bubble?" one of the thugs said, bewildered.

"...Hey..." the male balled fist fist, and punched the pink dome effortlessly.

 *** CRACK!***

and the bubble practically shattered afterwards. taking advantage of the surprise and slight fear from the thugs, the male proceeded to knock them all out, one by one, until all twelve were left conscious.

"alright, who had the balls to do that?" the male said.

"are you three alright!?" Steven shouted, running towards the three.

"yeah. we're alright." the mint haired girl answered.

"was it you two who made that... bubble?" "Ozzy" replied.

"yeah, but it looks like you had it covered..." Connie retorted, looking at the broken thug pile.

"well thanks for the save anyway..." the red haired girl thanked. "... hey, what're your names?"

"Steven, Steven Universe, and this is Connie." Steven answered, greeting them officially.

"Oswald." the male, now named Oswald, said. "and this is my friend Gwen." he gestured to the red haired girl.

"hello." Gwen said.

"and I'm Phos." the minty girl, now named Phos, introduced. "I just got here, and these two were the first to greet me. I just hung around them at the time."

"well, thanks again for the save... bye." Oswald finished, turning around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Steven called gaining their attention.

"yeah, what?" Oswald asked, turning back around.

"... are you guys hungry?"

* * *

(10 minutes later...)

"man I didn't know there was such awesome food here!" Oswald boasted, shoveling some of the takeout food he got into his mouth.

"I know right!?" Steven added, shoveling his own takeout as well.

"thanks for the food Steven." Gwen thanked, finishing her food as well.

"no problem." Steven said.

"so what will you three do now?" Connie asked, changing the subject.

"...don't know... we're practically free today." Oswald answered with a shrug.

"we always have free time." Gwen added.

"...Steven, are you okay?" Phos said, staring at the male who suddenly seemed more interested in Gwen and Oswald's gemstones.

"hmm... oh it's nothing..." Steven waved off.

the entire group continued in silence afterwards, with Steven taking glances at the gemstones occasionally.

* * *

(2 hours later...)

"alright, that was fun. but it's starting to get dark a bit." Oswald said.

"aw." Connie moaned.

"don't worry, we'll meet up again by the beach tomorrow." Gwen insisted.

"..." Steven stayed unnaturally silent.

"...what?"

"you...you guys have gems too!?" Steven asked.

"... what?"

"too? you have one!?" Oswald said, equally surprised.

"yeah! see? it's right here." Steven lifts up his shirt to reveal a pink gemstone lodged in his naval area. both Oswald and Gwen went slack jawed at the sight.

"holy crap! you do!" Oswald shouted.

"then that means..." Gwen added. suddenly, the ground starts to shake.

"we've found you at last!" a female shouted. turning around the five found three women with swords drawn at them. they wore identical attires to phos, and the key difference were the women themselves. the first one had long black hair and eyes with a pissed off expression on her face, the second was a short haired girl which shone off at multiple colors, the same with her eyes, and the last one had her dark reddish orange hair with yellow highlights in a bun, with her red eyes looking more annoyed than anything.

"Bort? Dia? ...Quack doctor?" phos said, surprise etched on her face.

"it's Rutile!" the red haired woman shouted.

"who are these people!?" Steven said.

"I don't know, but if they want a fight, then I'll give them-" Oswald started

"wait! don't fight them!" Phos interrupted. dragging Oswald back.

"wh-why not?"

"they're my... siblings." she sighed.

"let me guess, you ran away from home?" Gwen joked, the bashful look on phos' face told her that she was right on the mark.

"not really ran away, but more like... exploring?"

"well your _exploring_ is just about over, we have to get back home before sunset remember?"

"yeah, yeah. i'm coming.

"wait... will we see you again?" Connie asked.

"sure, i don't see why not. you guys said the beach tomorrow, right?"

"yeah..."

"i'll see you guys there."

* * *

when Steven and Connie arrived at the house, they opened the door to be greeted by the sight of Garnet on the couch, her leg jack-hammering a hole in the floor.

"Garnet?" Steven asked, partially concerned.

"hmm? Oh hello Steven. hello Connie."

"are you alright?" Connie asked. "you we're thumping a hole in the floor..."

"i'm fine, just... a bit confused. glad to see you both safe." rising up, Garnet made her way to the temple, not bothering to look back. "Good night."

"...that was weird... something must be really bad if it's upsetting Garnet like that." Steven clarified.

"I wonder what it was?" Connie added.

* * *

behind the door to the temple, Garnet was still pondering the odd conundrum that occurs a few hours prior.

 _"I couldn't track either of them at all... what could be out there that can evade future sight?"_ Sapphire asked from within.

"I don't know but it's scaring me if it can bypass your sight." Ruby added.

 _"until we know for sure, we'll just have to keep a better lookout. this could be a major threat in disguise."_

"right this isn't the first time this happened. hey remember that Obsidian from a few decades ago?"

 _"the one I Kicked off the warp pad into a chasm?"_

"yeah... that thing messed up your sight before, you think it's that thing? we never bubbled it at all..."

 _"I doubt it. that was a big drop, and Obsidian aren't really strong against our level..."_

"hmm.."

* * *

Meanwhile with Oswald and Gwen...

both headed over to a rocky wall before somehow phasing through it, revealing that it was just an illusion that housed a hidden space with a lustrous black platform.

both stepped on the black pad and was whisked away in a black stream of light. when the light-stream dimmed down, both were in a different place altogether. the place looked like a mix between a valley, a volcano, and a Lake. in the middle of the confusing and somewhat beautiful environment was a gigantic Mansion like Tree-house supported by Old giant Black spikes of cooled molten rock.

climbing the makeshift stairs, they opened the door to be greeted with four people.

the first one was long and slender, similar to pearl, and the second tallest of the four. she had grayish skin with long inky hair tied into twin-tails, some of it covered the left side of her face. she wore a black outfit that consisted of a tailed black coat with several buttons that weren't buttoned up all the way and a grey mini-skirt. on her chest was a pure black pearl that was shown through the black coat like garb.

the second one, the shortest, was a little human girl with short orange hair and a bandanna of the same color. her outfit consisted of a simple knee length dress and shorts. the most odd part about her appearance was two Yo-yo like things in her hands and her hetero-chromatic eyes of gold and violet.

the third of the group was a semi-short, olive skinned girl with yellow shoulder length hair. she had a jumpsuit like body in the shades of verdant, black and white. a green square faceted gemstone on the base of her neck-bone.

the last one, the tallest, was a male human with dark violet hair and eyes. his outfit appears to be a cross between a Magician and a Ninja. an oversized mechanical black and white wand was on his shoulders.

"Hey guys." Oswald greeted the four.

* * *

 **And done! finally my Steven Universe/Land of the Lustrous crossover has started.**

 **Like, Review and all that jazz.**

 **TBC**


End file.
